Siege of the Future Ep. 19
Ep. 19 CUBONE, YO MAMA! Info: Jack and Tracey go to Lavender Town, where something is awaiting them... Plot: Jack: We there? Tracey: Nope. Please talk normal. Jack: But i am normal talking. Tracey: Wartortle... Wartortle: Hehehehehe... Wartortle uses Water Gun on Jack's face. Jack: Fine. Now i'm wet. Charmander? Charmander: Yes? Jack: Smokescreen please. Charmander: K. Charmander uses Smokescreen, and when the smoke is gone, Jack appears, but dry. Jack: Ha! I have my own tricks! Tracey: There it is! Jack: Lavender Town! Jack runs in, as his footsteps are the only sound. He enters the Pokémon Center. Jack: Hello? Tracey: Anyone? Suddenly, a Nurse Joy appears, and Jack jumps in Tracey's arms. Jack: WHOA!! Ehh...Tracey, you're scared so quickly... Tracey: What? I was'nt the one that- nevermind... Nurse Joy:*weird, non-emotion voice* Hello. Welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like to heal your Pokémon. Jack: Ehh...y-yes please... Nurse Joy heals Jack's Pokémon, and Jack quickly runs out, Tracey following him. Jack: That Nurse gives me the creeps... Tracey: Why? Jack: She talks so weird...whatever. Lets just catch a ghost-type and we're gone. They then stand in front of the Pokémon Tower, as Tracey then starts to shake. Tracey: Ehh, Jack, you go. I think its better that i stay here... Jack: Tracey! Y U SCARED? Tracey: Well...okay, i'll come. They enter the tower, as they see tons of gravestones. Jack walks up to one. 'Here lies my beloved Poliwag. Let him be remembered forever.' Jack: So sad...luckily you guys are still alive! Guys? Charmander: Ha, we were just hiding behind that gravestone. Beedrill: Ya, don't be scared. Zubat: Their ies nutink to woerri apout! Bulbasaur: That's right! Rattata: What she sai- AAAHHH!!! Jack, Tracey and all other Pokémon: Rattata?! Jack: Rattata? Where are you? Beedrill: Not he-HEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: Beedrill! Beedrill? Rattata? If this is a joke, its not funny!! Tracey: Stick together guys! We need to form a group! Bulbasaur: Good plan! What's happening to them... Zubat: Weill, thair nut hair... Charmander: Maybe we need to go upstairs? Jack: Good plan, Charmander... Wartortle: Yeah. (Not really dawg) They go upstairs, as suddenly, Charmander isn't there anymore. Jack: Oh Arceus, you too!! This is so spooky... Tracey: Maybe we should leave the tower... Jack: And leave Rattata, Beedrill and Charmander here? Pfff!! I'm searching my Pokémon! If you're a scaredy, go outside! Fine! I'll search for myself! Tracey: Sorry...i did'nt mean it that way... Jack: Whatever!! They search the whole floor, but nothing is found. The same happens at the third floor, and at the fourth floor: Jack: Nothing? Zubat: Naitie-HAAAAAALP!!! Jack: NOOOOO!! Zubat's gone too... Wartortle: Bulbasaur and me... Jack: Wartortle, get in my backpack. You can fit in there, right? Wartortle: Yeah! Jack: Bulbasaur, get in the other part. Does it fit? Bulbasaur: Yes... Jack: Okay...Tracey, you hold my backpack, so that you're with us too. And i'll carry it. Tracey: O-okay... They go to the fifth floor, but find nothing. On the sixth, this happens: Wartortle: There's nothing in he-NOOO WHAT???!!! Jack: You...DAMNIT!!! WARTORTLE'S GONE TOO! ITS ALL MY FAULT!! Bulbasaur: I heard a weird sound...like this: Ssssstttt... Jack: What? Tracey: Only one floor left... They go on to the stairs, as they see a round shape. Jack is about to punch it, as it turns around and stares at him. His eyes glow red, and Jack gets thrown against the wall. Jack: AAAARRGGHH!! Bulbasaur: Who are you? Leave my trainer alone, weirdo! Gastly: But you wont leave me alone...every day a human enters this tower. Everyday MY HARMONY IS DISRUPTED!! ITS BAD ENOUGH THAT MARI KEEPS ME HERE!! Bulbasaur: What? Arent you in harmony then? This tower is al yours! Jack: Yeah! Gastly: The stupid little Cubone...he cries (insert random comment if u crie evrytiem)everytime, at 12 'o clock, because his mother...died... Jack: That's sad... Gastly: Those goons from team Rocket or something killed her mother, because they wanted to sell the Cubone...Mari is her ghost... Jack: Whoa... Gastly: I just want to be free... Jack: You can go with me! Gastly: Really? (BTW, not a random rhyme, or something.) Jack: Yeah! Gastly: I can't get out on my own...i need help. Jack: What do you need then? Gastly floats over to Jack, and whispers something. Jack: B-but that's...okay... Gastly: I am glad you accept... Gastly then leaves the room, as the group then sees its night. The room glows purple, as Bulbasaur, Jack and Tracey get thrown out of the window and land in a pond. Jack: *spits out water* Just survived that... Bulbasaur: Jack, use Water Gun! Beedrill: Ha. Jack: BEEDRILL!! Random Voice: Aim traying to sleyp hiere, plaise SHUUT UP!! Jack: ZUBAT!! ???: Its'a me, Mar-Wartortle! Charmander and Rattata: We're back too! Jack: I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALL BACK HERE! Howd'ya escape? Wartortle: That shadow thing teleported us here... Jack: You mean Gastly? Wartortle: Think so. Jack: Lemme see...Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Its body is ninetyfive percent gas. It can envelop the biggest foe in its gas, which causes fainting and suffocation. Its a part Ghost and part Poison type. Its Ghost!! I'ma catch him! But first... Scene Shift: Its very dark, as only a bush and a shadow can be seen. The shadow is standing in front of the Pokémon Tower, and is making a weird noise. Bush: There it is... A person stands out of the bushes, and a Pokémon too. The Pokémon fires a beam from its mouth, and it hits the shadow in front of the Pokémon Tower. That Pokémon falls over, and tries to run away, but the shadow throws something at it, as it dissappears. Scene Shift: Jack is in the tower, as the Gastly appears again. Jack whispers something, and the Gastly nods, and dissappears. Suddenly, the weird purple light appears again, and this time, a dark shadow can be seen. Two white eyes light up, and Jack sends out a Pokéball, as a Cubone appears out of it. The Cubone runs up to the ghost, which then turns into a light-blue Marowak. The Cubone hugs Marowak, and the Marowak hugs him back. Then the Marowak slowly disappears, as Cubone starts to panic. Then it stops, looks at the ground and hugs its mother for the last time. The Marowak then disappears, and the Cubone turns around. It closes its eyes and throws the bone against the wall. Suddenly, the bone glows purple, and flies back into Cubone's hands. His eyes glows purple for a second, and Cubone then smiles. Jack then returns it, and walks away, as it is revealed that he's crying. Then, when he is back on the first floor, he quickly wipes his eyes as Gastly appears. Gastly: Thank you. Now, i will come with you, as i promised. Jack: AWW YEAH!! ALAKAZAM, HERE WE COME! Jack runs over to the Pokémon Center, where Tracey, Wartortle and the others are waiting. He then calls professor Oak. Prof. Oak: Hi Jack! Do you want to switch your Pokémon? Jack: Yeah! Rattata, i'm going to switch you out if ya don't mind. Rattata: Nah, i want to have a pause too! And Pidgey is my best bud, so! Jack returns Rattata, and puts his Pokéball on the transporter. The ball switches out with another one. Rattata appears on Prof. Oak's side. Rattata: Cya Jack!! Jack: Bye! Jack closes the PC, and grabs the Pokéball and sends out Gastly. Jack: Gotcha Gastly! Now i just gotta go back to Saffron... Fin. Of a fish. Jack puts on sunglasses, as background music starts to play. 'YAAAAUUUWWW!!!!!!!!' No seriously, the end.